1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power estimation of a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for accurately performing power estimation on a battery of an electronic device, and to an associated apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable electronic device (e.g., a multifunctional mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet, etc) can be very helpful to an end user. Typically, the conventional portable electronic device is capable of performing power estimation on the battery therein, in order to notify the end user of the remaining power of the battery when needed. According to the related art, the remaining power is typically estimated according to a simple model, where the simple model may be workable based upon a fully charging/discharging condition of the battery. Some problems may occur when such a simple model is utilized. For example, the end user typically starts charging the conventional portable electronic device (more specifically, the battery therein) before the conventional portable electronic device displays/outputs a warning for charging, causing inaccuracy of the power estimation performed by the conventional portable electronic device. In another example, it seems unlikely that the simple model can cover a wide range of variations of the environment around the conventional portable electronic device. In conclusion, the related art does not serve the end user well. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing power estimation of an electronic device.